Destiny, or Something Like It
by AhhYesItsFangirly
Summary: Alfred and Matthew seem to have a bad habit of constantly bumping into each other. Which is strange, seeing as they're both total strangers living in two different countries. Oneshot AU AmeCan Fluff!


_**A/N**__ Er, I have no decent excuse for writing this... It's extremely cliche and fluffy OTL Basically, a friend suggested/requested super fluffy AmeCan, and I like AmeCan and fluff, so I thought "why not" and wrote it! Enjoy~_

"Hey,"

"Ah… hello."

"Nice day, hm?"

"…Are you lost?"

"Lost? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I just… it's early spring in Prince Rupert. I don't see many people wearing such… light clothing at this time of year."

Alfred looked down at his clothing. He wore a light blue t-shirt and jeans. For reasons he was unsure of, his face reddened just a bit. He looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. But… we're inside!"

The stranger rolled his eyes, which were the most sunning shade of violet-blue that Alfred had ever seen, and looked out the café's large window. It was a pretty sight, Alfred thought. The people walking past the window, the cloudy Heavens above them…. "But _still_," he countered, snapping Alfred away from his thoughts. "It's thirty-something degrees outside! You'll freeze!" Much to Alfred's surprise, the stranger laughed. It was a pretty laugh, he thought, and reminded him vaguely of tinkling bells.

"Alright, you caught me." Alfred replied, laughing. His own laugh was loud and rough compared to the stranger's, he thought. "I'm not from here at all. I'm actually on my way home right now, to California. The flight got delayed and we ended up having to stop here for a few hours. It was unexpected and… I was dressed for California weather when the plane landed here."

Nodding, the stranger let out a soft "ah" sound of understanding. The person who had been in front of him in line finally got the latte that she had ordered, and the stranger moved up to order. Alfred stared in an almost mesmerized manner, listening to the other's voice, studying him. He as not like anything he had ever seen before, this stranger...

When he finished ordering, he smiled at Alfred rather shyly and took his drink – a cappuccino of some sort – and walked to the back table. For a moment, Alfred was too distracted to order for himself. In fact, he was not brought back to reality until he heard a voice ask, "Hey, are you planning to order?" it was the person behind him in line.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that!" Alfred answered, aware of how dry his throat suddenly was and not liking it one bit. The woman behind him in line gave him something of a glare, and he could just tell that she, like the stranger, was wondering what in the world he was doing in a t-shirt in a place like this. Awkwardly, he turned back to the counter, where he ordered simple black coffee. Once he received his drink, he awkwardly walked around, looking for somewhere to sit.

A hand in the back of the room suddenly rose up in a seemingly beckoning manner, waving. Alfred's eyes went wide as he followed the hand down to its owner – that same stranger as before. He smiled slightly, and his face went just a shade darker than its usually color. Nervously (yes, he was actually _nervous_!), he made his way over and sat down across from the table that the stranger had claimed for himself. Besides the cappuccino that he had ordered, he noticed, the other also had a sugar cookie.

The stranger smiled bashfully. "Sorry, I understand if this is too awkward. You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to." He chuckled, and again Alfred was reminded of the soft ringing of bells. "I mean, sitting with a total stranger is pretty weird, right?"

Alfred shook his head perhaps a bit too quickly. "No, not at all! I mean, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to at all!" he looked around the café, which was rather quiet. A few people sat here and there, talking or reading or texting, but for the most part it was relatively empty. And even if it had not been empty, he would not exactly have had anyone to talk to. "Oh, my name is Alfred, by the way. Alfred Jones." He grinned, extending a hand.

The stranger nodded and shook Alfred's hand, before saying, "I'm Matthew Williams."

Matthew… Matthew… Alfred repeated the name over in his head a few times, as though trying to get used to it and make sure he never forgot it. Matthew Williams. "Well it's nice to meet you, Matthew!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Matthew paused, and those pretty eyes of his traveled around the room thoughtfully for a moment. "Sorry to pry, but, ah… where exactly are you coming from?"

Having just taken a sip of his coffee, Alfred had to swallow before asking rather _stupidly_ (in his opinion), "Hm?"

"You said you're flying to California, right?"

Nodding, Alfred chuckled, now understanding Matthew's request. "Yeah. I went over to Russia to visit a friend of mine. We see each other every year. It's… a tradition, I guess. I go see him one year, then he comes down to California to see me the next! Obviously it was my turn…"

Matthew's eyebrows raised. "All the way from Russia…" He let out a sound that resembled a snort of amusement, which Alfred found surprisingly adorable. Adorable like… a yawning puppy or something. "And here I am, nineteen years old and never left Canada."

"You're nineteen too?!"

Alfred did not realize that he was staring until his phone went off, buzzing obnoxiously in his back pocket. He growled, apologizing to Matthew and pulling out the vibrating cellphone. Suddenly, he furrowed his brow and sighed. "I need to go," he murmured, staring at the notification he had set earlier, when the plane had landed here. "The flight's gonna resume in a minute and I don't wanna miss it." He chuckled, trying not to sound disappointed.

However, Matthew did not try at all. Heaving a sad sigh, he nodded. "Well, alright."

"Thanks for talking to me!" Alfred said as he stood up, forcing a smile. He would probably never see Matthew again, he thought.

Matthew nodded. "I'm glad I did." What did that mean? wondered Alfred curiously. He had no time for further contemplation, though, for with a wave the Canadian cried, "Goodbye, Alfred!"

"See ya!" Alfred called, waving as he turned, set his mostly-emptied coffee cup on the counter, and walked out into the brisk spring air. He hugged himself, suddenly _quite_ aware of how very cold it was.

XXX

"Hey!"

"Hel- Do I know you?"

"Yeah! Well, kind of."

"Hm…?"

"I… I'm..." Oh, this was awkward. What was he supposed to say? Alfred felt his face reddening awkwardly. He fidgeted with his glasses, not liking the way the other's eyes – those beautiful, amethyst eyes – seemed fixated on his face, studying him. "We met about a year ago, in Prince Rupert. Um… I was wearing a t-shirt in the middle of spring?"

For a moment there was silence. Those gorgeous eyes stared, confusion etched over their owner's face. And then, his eyebrows raised, and an incredulous smile formed on his face. Matthew laughed. "A- Alfred, right?"

Relief and happiness flooded through Alfred, and he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it's Alfred!"

"What are you doing here?! I thought you lived in California!" He looked around. Outside, out the sliding glass doors of the convenience store, the Space Needle could be seen, standing tall and proud despite the rain that fell continuously.

"And I thought you had never left Canada before!" Alfred countered in a teasing manner. They were probably making something of a scene, he thought, what with the way the man who had walked past had just glanced at them, but he did not care at all.

Matthew nodded, chuckling and adjusting his own glasses now, and brushing a hair out of his face. "I hadn't. But I'm… I'm visiting some family here. My mother, actually. But I'm leaving later tonight. It was just a quick visit." He smiled in an almost saddened manner.

Nodding as well, Alfred replied, "Well I happen to be going to college here."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded again.

"That's amazing!" Matthew stared at Alfred in awe for a moment, and Alfred found himself completely entranced by those eyes. Both of their faces reddened a bit. "I've been homeschooled all of my life. I… I'd _like_ to go to college, but right now I'm having a bit of trouble." He chuckled, and Alfred detected just a hint of emptiness, for lack of a better term, in it this time. There were no bells. Just… hollowness.

Forcing himself not to frown, Alfred swallowed and replied, "Yeah, it's pretty great." He looked around the convenience store, then to the half carton of milk and small aspirin bottle that Matthew held in his hands. "Come on, we should get in line, hm?"

"All you're buying are four chocolate bars?"

Alfred chuckled awkwardly, face going even redder. "Yeah, um… my friend and I are going to be doing homework together and I suggested I run out to the store and grab something to snack on."

Matthew laughed. It still lacked those bells that he had heard before, Alfred thought nervously. However, he tried not to let it bother him much. "Ah, I see." He rolled his eyes and walked up to the cashier, where he proceeded to buy the milk and medicine. Alfred hummed to himself, unsure of what to talk about now. When no good conversation starters came to him, he ended up simply staying quiet and following the Canadian's lead, buying the chocolate after him.

The two boys walked out of the store together, but still no words were spoken. However, once they got to the crosswalk, Matthew pursed his lips. "I'm afraid I'll be going the opposite direction."

"Oh, will you?"

Nodding, Matthew turned the other way, a sigh leaving him. "Well, ah… it was amazing seeing you again, Alfred!" he said, smiling slightly. "Good luck in college!"

It was not enough time together, Alfred thought sadly. Not enough at all. He furrowed his brow for a moment, letting the rain fall on him, running down his glasses and dampening his hair. "Yeah, er, thanks! Bye!"

The rain seems to pour just a bit harder that night.

XXX

"He- Hey…"

"…Are you…?"

"No way…"

"What in the world are you doing here?!"

"I'm a doctor now! Well, er… alright, I'm still in med school. But I've been asked to help around the office and stuff until I can get my license to work and all." Alfred looked down at the folder in his hands, which was filled to the brim with notes he had taken. He chuckled, shrugging and unable to believe he was staring at Matthew for the third time in his life. He was a total stranger! They were totally unconnected. And here they were again…

Matthew smiled, but it did not hide the sadness on his face. "That's great! How long has it been since we last saw each other? Four years? Five?" he murmured, chuckling weakly. Absolutely no bells. It was completely empty. Not just empty… forced, Alfred thought nervously.

"Why… are you here?" Alfred asked quietly, the reality of the situation suddenly striking him. Matthew was in the waiting room of a hospital! Obviously something bad had happened. He set his folder down on the counter. "Is something wrong?"

Looking surprised by this question, Matthew shook his head. He brushed a strand of hair from his face and heaved possibly the saddest sigh Alfred had ever heard. "My- My mother. She's had cancer for a while and… and tonight, she…" He swallowed and said nothing else, but let those eyes – those beautiful eyes that Alfred would never, ever get over – look down to the ground.

Wait, were those tears?! Was Matthew crying?! Alfred was nearly shaking. He did not want this. He did not want Matthew to be so upset… "I'm so sorry," he breathed out, words quiet. Matthew still did not reply. "Is there anything I can do?"

"She's not going to make it." Matthew murmured. "This is the third time this year she's wound up here and last time we were certain she was dead. It was nearly impossible that she survived that time. It'll… it'll take a _miracle_ now." Alfred felt his chest grow thick, his heart beat up a bit, his head spin. What was he to say? He had never suffered the loss of a parent, he did not know what this situation was like. But then again, he really knew nothing about Matthew at all. They were total _strangers_.

Slowly, Alfred extended his arms. "Come here," he said, making a beckoning gesture with his hand. Matthew sniffed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred gave the other a tight hug. "I don't know what to do, Matthew. I don't know how to help you. I'm just some kid in med school who's somehow run into you three times in a row. But I wanna be here for you, alright?"

There was silence. Matthew rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder, sighed.. "Alright," he agreed. Alfred felt him clutch to his shirt a bit. "I'm just… _scared_ is all."

"I know. And you have every right to be." Alfred paused, desperately searching for words to say. "But it'll be okay."

Nothing else was spoken. Alfred led Matthew to the waiting chairs, where he sat down beside him. Matthew held onto his hand, gripping to it tightly, as though if he let go the world would end and he would fall to pieces. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, waiting. Conversations were started, but none went very far. It was just the mere presence of each other that kept Matthew together, and even that was barely enough.

At two in the morning Matthew got the news that his mother had passed away.

The rest of the night seemed a blur. A slow, drawn out blur, filled with tears and pain and failed attempts to comfort. Alfred remembered holding Matthew, trying to console him but having no words to say. He remembered the feeling of his shoulder stained with tears, the doleful sound of quiet sniffs and whimpers. There was not much he could do, he knew. But he made it his sole duty to be there. If he could do anything, he could stay and _be there_.

To be honest, he did not really know why he was doing it. They were strangers, weren't they? They had only met twice before. And yet, still, Alfred felt like he _knew_ him. Like there was a connection. It was as if, in those two previous meetings, a bond had been formed. And because of that bond, Alfred made sure to do everything within his power to take care of and help Matthew in his time of need.

The funeral, Alfred learned, would be held up in Quebec. Matthew left a day later, saying he needed to help his family get everything sorted out. Alfred did not blame him. She had been his mother, after all. And yet… _still_, Alfred found saying goodbye to be an extremely difficult task.

In all of his years of living in Seattle, Alfred swore that the following week was the rainiest, gloomiest seven days of his entire life.

XXX

"Hey?"

"Oh my _goodness_."

"Er, who is this?"

"Is… er… is your name Alfred? Alfred Jones?"

"What?! Ah, yeah… yeah, it is. Why?" Alfred stared at the phone. His name _was_ in the phonebook, so it probably only made sense that the other knew his name, but… the voice had sounded _surprised_. As though he had not expected him to be the one who answered, despite him calling _his _number at _his _doctor's office. "Who… is this?"

The voice that replied sounded like it was ready to burst with joy. "Alfred, it's me! It- It's Matthew! Matthew Williams!"

Alfred dropped the phone. He scrambled, hurriedly picking it up, and his voice cracked a bit as he said, "Is it _really_?" He already knew the answer. He would recognize that voice anywhere, even after all of these years. "Wh- Why are you calling me?!"

"I had no clue it was you!" Matthew all but squealed. "I… I've moved down here. And… well, as a teacher they want me to get an annual checkup so I just phoned the first doctor's office I saw that would do it… I never expected you to answer!" He let out a laugh, and Alfred's heart skipped a beat. There they were again, the tinkling bells.

"So you're a teacher now? How's that working out for you?"

"Yeah, for preschoolers. It's lots of fun. This is only my second year on the job, though."

Alfred grinned "That's great!" Everything about this was great. Matthew lived in the same city as him! And had gone to college like had had wanted, presumably, and even had a job! And now here they were, talking on the phone like two friends who had not spoken in years. Which was what they were, he thought. _Friends_. Not strangers, friends.

"Pretty amazing, hm?" Matthew suddenly murmured, voice suddenly soft. Alfred was broken away from his thoughts.

"What is?"

Those bells rang again as Matthew let out a chuckle. "This is the fourth time we've done this… pretty weird coincidence, huh?" Alfred nodded in agreement. Not just weird, he thought. It was unbelievable. It should not be possible that they meet this many times. They were just two people out of _billions_. Two people who, some way or another, had managed to cross paths four times now.

With a chuckle of his own, although this sounded cacophonous and rough compared to Matthew's, Alfred replied with, "I think it's more than a coincidence." It had to be, right?

Matthew went silent for a moment. Then, he hummed and said, "I supposed you're right. It's destiny or something… We must be destined to be together!"

"Obviously!" answered Alfred with another laugh. Matthew laughed too. Then, a wide smile still on his face, Alfred said, "Hey, er, you can come over later if you want. We could grab something to eat? And figure out when the best time for that checkup is." He was not sure why he was blushing.

"I'd love to!"

"Great, let me give you my details." Alfred proceeded to tell Matthew his address, email, and cell. Why hadn't had done this earlier, the other times they had met? It had not occurred to him, he supposed. He had never, until now, thought of Matthew as a friend. He had really just been… this stranger who had somehow managed to _show up_ repeatedly. But things were different now. Or, rather, his perception was different now.

Once this was done, Matthew let out a "mm-hm" sound of satisfaction. "Perfect. When… when would the best time to come over be?"

Alfred thought for a moment, and ended up shrugging and saying, "Anytime. Five, maybe?"

"Five works!"

"Great! Five it is!"

Both went quiet. But it was not a bad silence. There was no nervousness and shyness or awkwardness. On the contrary, both had a sense of completeness and certainty and satisfaction that they had never really experienced before. "Well, I should get going now." Matthew said suddenly. "I mean, I need to get some stuff done before heading over there tonight." He chuckled.

Alfred nodded. "Alright! Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! Goodbye, Alfred!"

"See ya!"

Alfred hung up. It was the first time, he realized, that it had not felt like a permanent parting. Because it wasn't, he thought. They would be seeing each other again. Tonight, in fact. He and Matthew were going to stay together from now on. Because that was what friends did. Friends stuck together and were there for each other. Destiny had made sure of it.

In all of his years of living in Seattle, Alfred swore it was the brightest day he had ever seen. The sun had somehow managed to break through the seemingly permanent overcast. Light poured down over the city.

And he had a feeling that there was plenty more sunshine where that came from.


End file.
